How I Became an International Popstar
by Nickjonasgurl6215
Summary: Rachel sing on a Times Square street corner as a dare little does she know what results this may bring rated t just in case i decide to add something later on PLZ READ not a good summary but a really good story
1. THE DARE

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Jonas Brothers or any of their family members. However I do own all made up characters and the plot

Chptr 1 The Dare

It all started out as a dare. Rachel and Chloe were on their way to New York City taking the train from Long Island for the first time by themselves. To pass the time they were playing truth or dare ,"truth or dare," Chloe asked Rachel.

"Umm I guess I pick dare," Rachel answered uncertainly. Chloe smiled, she was known among her friends for coming up with the hardest and most embarrassing dares. She then raised her eyebrows at Rachel.  
"

Are you sure you want this Rachel?" She asked. Rachel gulped and then nodded her head quickly there was no backing out now. "Alright then ," Chloe smiled, "I dare you to sing on a street corner in the middle of Times Square when we get there today."

"No way," Rachel replied, "I'm not doing it. No way are you gonna be able to make me. I absolutely refuse to do that it's too humiliating.

"Chloe started to protest, "but you have to thats the rules of the game. Also I asked you and you could have backed out but you chose to do this so now you have to." Chloe then paused for a second then added, "also since you protested I now get to add to your dare. Rachel groaned at the thought of how horrible and embarrassing Chloe could make this. "In addition you have to sing a Jonas Brothers song, no wait you have to sing When You Look Me in the Eyes. Yes! I think this is my best dare ever!"

"Ugh fine especially since if I protest anymore you will just keep adding to my dare and who knows what else you can come up with in that twisted little mind of yours," Rachel replied "

Aw your so sweet," Chloe cooed, "but don't think that flattery will get you anywhere you still have to perform. Also do you know the lyrics by heart?" Rachel being an absolute die hard Jonas fan was able to nod her head yes. "Then we are all set" Chloe smiled.

Rachel then silently took out her ipod and handed one of the earbuds to Chloe, who took it and stuck it in her ear realizing that Rachel didn't really want to talk to her at that moment. Rachel turned on a Jonas Brothers playlist she had compiled of all the songs they hd recorded in a nicely mixed up order. They both sat there quietly just listening not realizing they had got to New York City till they heard the announcement everybody off last stop Penn Station.

Hey guy this is my first story so be nice yes i am a diehard JB fan and PLZ REVIEW IF I DONT SEE PEOPLE ARE INTERESTED THEN ILL DO ANOTHER STORY


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : i own nothing affiliated with the Jonas brothers i only own the plot and my original characters

I'd like to thank everyone who came and read my story but please leave reviews next time i want to be able to have some either criticism or nice jobs to work off of also plot ideas are welcome

Chapter 2 : Singing in Time Square Where Will it Lead

Two hours later on the streets of the big apple they finally found Time Square. Rachel was hoping that in the couple of hours they had been in the city Chloe would have forgotten all about the dare but unfortunately she wasn't that lucky.

"Rachel it's time for your big number," Chloe called to Rachel as she found her ipod and speakers in her bag. While they were on the train Chloe had downloaded an instrumental version of When You Look Me in the Eyes onto her ipod. Chloe told Rachel exactly where to stand and then cued up the music. Rachel took a deep breath closed her eyes and started to sing:

When You Look Me In The Eyes"

_If the heart is always searching,_  
_Can you ever find a home?_  
_I've been looking for that someone,_  
_I'll never make it on my own Dreams can't take the place of loving you,_  
_There's gotta be a million reasons why it's true._

_When you look me in the eyes,_  
_And tell me that you love me._  
_Everything's alright,_  
_When you're right here by my side._  
_When you look me in the eyes,_  
_I catch a glimpse of heaven._  
_I find my paradise,_  
_When you look me in the eyes._

_How long will I be waiting,_  
_To be with you again Gonna tell you that I love you,_  
_In the best way that I can._  
_I can't take a day without you here,_  
_You're the light that makes my darkness disappear._

_When you look me in the eyes,_  
_And tell me that you love me._  
_Everything's alright,_  
_When you're right here by my side._  
_When you look me in the eyes,_  
_I catch a glimpse of heaven._  
_I find my paradise,_  
_When you look me in the eyes._

_More and more, I start to realize,_  
_I can reach my tomorrow,_  
_I can hold my head up high,_  
_And it's all because you're by my side._

_When you look me in the eyes,_  
_And tell me that you love me._  
_Everything's alright,_  
_When you're right here by my side._  
_When I hold you in my arms,_  
_I know that it's forever._  
_I just gotta let you know,_  
_I never wanna let you go._

_When you look me in the eyes._

_And tell me that you love me._  
_Everything's alright,_  
_When you're right here by my side._  
_When you look me in the eyes,_  
_I catch a glimpse of heaven._  
_I find my paradise,_  
_When you look me in the eyes._

_"_Rachel was afraid to open her eyes but then she heard people clapping around her. She opened her eyes and a crowd had gathered around her and were cheering her on. Rachel got very embarrassed and started smiling and blushing. However she didn't realize that someone had been holding a camera and had been recording the entire thing. She started to look around for Chloe and found her off to the side she walked over there and Chloe helped Rachel escape the group of people.

"OMG YOU WERE AMAZING," Chloe screamed at the top of her lungs and Rachel just kept on blushing. Inside a pizza shop Chloe was telling Rachel exactly what had happened in the last 15 minutes or so. "It was amazing you started to sing in that gorgeous voice of yours and people started to gather around you like you were a pot of honey and they were bees. It was amazing and i think i saw a couple of people filmin you on their phones it was so cool."

Rachel cleared her voice and smiled at Chloe, "I cannot belive you made me do that it was a really cool feeling afterward like that i could be supergirl if I wanted to and i want to say thank you."

"Your welcome," Chloe replied, "and just remember i always know whats best for you ok?"

"OK," Rachel agreed. Then they both settled down to enjoy their pizza and relax.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own anything JoBros or Disney related all i own is the plot and my characters

Chapter 3

Rachel awoke to the sound ofher phone ringing. She ignored it rolled over and tried to go back to sleep but whoever was calling sure was persistant,because her phone kept on ringing and ringing relentlessly. She finally grabbed it and mumbled into it, "hello." It was Chloe as awake and as peppy as ever.

"You are never gonna believe what happened! You are the biggest thing on Youtube its soo cool." "

"Huh?" was all Rachel was able to reply.

"Go to your computer and turn it on then go to Youtube and type in the search bar 'girl singing on Time Square street corner' and watch the first video that comes up," Chloe instructed

Rachel followed her instructions and began to watch the voice sounded familiar but all she could see was the back of the girls head. She tried to place the voice still half asleep maybe it was a celebrity or something. Then the girl whirled around and there was her own face smiling at the camera. Now all of a sudden she was wide awake she restarted the video and sure enough someone had taped her entire performance and put it on Youtube. She scrolled down to the comments and all of them were pretty positive. Meanwhile Rachel had forgotten Chloe was still on the line until she shouted in her ear,

"HELLO EARTH TO PLANET RACHEL."

"Oh i'm still here don't worry i'm just in a little bit of shock I wasn't even that good."

"Hate to break it to you but you were amazing. I wish I was that good."

"Well its not like the world is gonna know who I am. This will be all over for a couple of days and then disappear into nothingness."

"Alright if you say so bye,"

"Bye," and the two of them hung up  
By this time Rachel was very awake and kind of nervous about what her parent would have to say if they ever found out. She glanced at the clock and saw it was 9am and decided she was up for good. She went to go take a shower get dressed and do her makeup before coming downstairs to eat breakfast with her parents. Since Rachel was an only child her parent had made it their business to eat breakfast and dinner with her every day so they could all be together, also so that Rachel shouldn't be lonely. Her mother started the conversation by asking her how yesterday went.

"Oh it was fine lots of fun," Rachel replied

"Well thats a vague reply if I ever heard one," her father commented In the five minutes they had been talking Rachel had managed to gulp down her breakfst quickly. She then stood up, kissed her parents goodbye, and ran uptairs before they could ask any more prying questions about her day in NYC.

At about 11 am the house phone rang she picked up.

"Hello, Mackenzie home Rachel speaking," she said into the phone. Her parents had always insisted she answered the phone properly

"Hi Rachel, this is Tanya Brown i'm calling on the behalf of Disney they would like to have you lay down some tracks for them. Are you available in about 45 minutes?"

"Um sorry my parents aren't home bye." and she hung up on the lady on the phone

A/N YOU WOULD ALL MAKE ME SOO HAPPY IF YOU CLICKED THE LITTLE REVIEW BUTTON DOWN BELOW THANKS!!!!!!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N : k guys listen i really can't tell if anyone is interested in this story i mean i see people are reading it but no one is reviewing so this story is going on permanent hiatus unless 3 people review it's not because I am mad but I have so many other ideas that if this one is not working out I will start another k also any type of review is welcome even criticism 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own anything disney related or anything you recognize, only the characters you dont recognize and the plot Chapter 4

After a day of sitting around, watching TV, and checking how many hits her video had gotten on Youtube (30,591 the last time she checked) Rachel was ready to get out of the house. She got lucky when her parents came home and announced that they were all going out to dinner at The Olive Garden. Rachel was really excited as this was her favorite place to eat. She ran upstairs to get changed because she had been sitting around in her pajamas all day. 20 minutes later the three of them were seated comfortably around a small table. At the next table over which was quite a bit larger a family of seven sat down three of their four sons wearing hats and sunglasses. When they took off the sunglasses Rachel realized who they were. It was her favorite band the Jonas Brothers their little brother, their parents, and Kevin's wife all sitting together eating dinner. Rachel was ready to scream but she held it in then she noticed Nick was pointing at her and asking Joe a question which her answered with an affirmative nod of his head. She then saw Nick ask his mother something, get up and walk right over to her. Now Rachel was really ready to scream .

"Hey are you that girl who sang on the street corner in Time Square," Nick asked her.  
Now her parents were staring at her questioningly.

"You saw that video?" Rachel asked increduously.

"Yeah Joe was searching on Youtube for cool videos and he decided to be a dork and type in Jonas Brothers and you came up."

By now Rachel's parent were wondering what in the world was going on, so they asked her.

"Rachel, honey what's going on," her mother inquired

"Umm it's all Chloe's fault 'cuz she dared me to sing on a street corner in Time Square and she said it was a dare so I had to and then someone took a video of it and posted it on Youtube and Nick saw that video and came over here to.......... Well actually I dont know why Nick is here but thats the story," Rachel said quickly in one breath and smiled at her parents in a please don't ground me way.

"Ok," her mom replied, " Why don't you and Nick go outside for a moment and he can say what he wants to say, we can wait for five minutes."

"Umm ok," Nick said uncomfortably.  
Rachel got up from the table and followed Nick past his family where Joe shot him a thumbs up and Kevin smiled at him suddenly Rachel was a little nervous. When they got outside they both started to speak at once "You go first," Nick said

"Ok," Rachel replied, "so I have a couple of questions one why did Joe and Kevin shoot you those signs two what in the world is going on that you want to speak to me a little nobody from Long Island and three, you know what answer those two first

"Fine," Nick replied, "fair questions so for your answers well actually they are connected. You got a call from Tanya Brown this morning, right? asking you to lay down some tracks for a CD well that was real I was actually in her office when she did it. Disney wants you and another thing I wanted to ask you if you end up pursuing a career in professional singing would you like to open for the Jonas Brothers on their world tour in about five months. Also Joe and Kevin were shooting me good luck signs that hopefully you would say yes and open for us."

"Wow uh that would be really cool but I would have to discuss this with my parents so if you could give me someway to reach you I could let you know either way," Rachel replied trying to keep herself calm.

"Here is my cell phone number 770-8380 call me ok?" Nick said while she put the number in her phone.

"Ok and tell your brothers that their good luck charms probably worked oh and this may sound a little weird but could I have your autograph?" Rachel said sheepishly

"No problem, you know what come inside and you can get all of our autographs and tell my brothers about their good luck charms by yourself"Nick answered while grinning 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own anything disney related or jonas brothers related all i own is my plot and my characters A/N: I wish I could thank ppl for reviews but no one reviews pleez review it would make me sooooo happy Chapter 5 Rachel sat on her bed later that night thinking about all that had happened earlier that night. She had done so many cool things. She had talked to the entire Jonas family, gotten Nick, Joe, and Kevin's autographs, and her cell phone had become her most cherished possesion because it held the Jonas boys numbers. She had also gotten front row seats to a Jonas Brothers concert. Nick and Rachel had arranged to text each other the next morning about her recording some songs and boy was she excited.

Nicks P.O.V

"Guys, I think I like her," Nick said to Joe and Kevin later that night while they were sitting around watching television.

"Random much?" Joe replied.

"Who?" Kevin replied at the same time

"Rachel that girl from the Youtube video and dinner earlier, and it wasn't random because are you even watching the television Joe they're talking about the girl singing on Time Square who took Youtube by storm," Nick retorted

"Oooohhh," Joe and Kevin said together both coming to a realization through Nick's answer

"So what should I do?" asked Nick

Kevin spoke first. "Just play it cool man if she likes you great and if not, not but you will completely ruin any chance of a relationship if you tell her you like her after just meeting her."

"No way dude just ask her out you have her number don't you so just call her and ask her if she wants to go get breakfast or something tomorrow before you drive her over to the recording studio." Joe said

Joe and Kevin started fighting over whose way was better so Nick silently slid out of his seat, said goodnight to both his brothers, not that either one of them was paying attention, and headed off to bed. 10 minutes later Kevin and Joe stopped fighting when they realized Nick wasn't even there and headed off to bed.

Early the next morning Rachel woke up to her phone buzzing on the night table next to her it read:

~now is Nick and Rachel's texting conversation~ Nick: Hey wanna grab a coffee b4 heading 2 the studio (hehe he took joes advice)  
Rachel: Sure where and wen any special occasion Nick: i'll pik u up at lets say 9 and ur pik dunkin doughnuts starbucks Rachel: DD definitely u can get coffee AND doughnuts wut cud be better Nick:lol k c u at 9

Rachel then started to fret about what outfit she would wear she jumped put of bed and ran over to her walk in closet and stared inside. She then chose to wear a maxi dress that started out white on top and faded to black. It was very simple and comfortable paired with her black flip flops. A little bit of pink eyeshadow and lipgloss finished the outfit.

Nick was driving to Rachel's house feeling very nervous when suddenly he noticed a car following him. Thinking it was a memeber of the paparazzi Nick tried to lose him when he got on the highway but he wasn't lucky enough and whoever was in the car followed him straight to Rachel's house. Since he had no other options Nick called Rachel

~phone conersation~ Rachel: Hello Nick: Hey Rachel it's Nick we have a little problem Rachel: What's up Nick: We have paparazzi on your front lawn they followed me to your house. I am so sorry it's my fault you're in this mess I should have made sure to lose them before I got here Rachel: Nick it's no big I will put on a hat and sunglasses to protect my identity and I can runout to the car quickly relax Nick: If you are sure Wait! do you have a back door and a neighbor's yard you can get thru Rachel: Yeah I do I have a back to back neighbor whose house is on the next block I could got hru our backyards no problem see crisis solved Nick: Okay tell me what house to meet you in front of Rachel: Come to 299 Elm St. Okay i'll see you soon Nick: kay bye

A/N: Pleez review it would make me soooo happy sorry for taking so long i had spring break no computer access

a pic of the dress rachel wears can b found at this web address .net/shopping/7-summer-2009-fashion-must-haves/ just copy and paste it 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I wish i owned the jobros especially nick but alas i dont

Chapter 6 "Hey, what's up," Nick asked as Rachel got into the car a few minutes later looking gorgeous in his opinion.

"Oh you know the paparazzi are stalking my house the usual," Rachel answered with a serious face

Both Nick and Rachel started to crack up after a second of silence. Nick then put the car in drive and off they went. They got to Dunkin Donuts pretty quickly because rush hour was over. They had been joking and laughing the entire car ride about the paparazzi incident. When they got to Dunkin Donuts Nick got out of the car and went around to the other side and opened the door for Rachel.

"Thanks," Rchel whispered all of a sudden her shy side was taking over a little.

"No problem," Nick answered and led the way inside while thinking about how cute Rachel was.

There was no line so they went straight to the counter to order.

"One large iced coffee half milk with three splendas please," Rachel ordered

"Wow that funny we like the same drink," Nick said to Rachel then addressing the barista, "Make that two iced coffees half milk with three splendas."

"Alright," the barista said

Everything is going great Nick thought while sneaking a look at Rachel she was so cute the way she twirled her sunglasses when she was bored he way she...

"OMG!! You're you're...," the barista couldn't get the words out.

Nick sprang into action. "If you stay quiet I will give you an autograph and if you have a camera I will take a picture with you but if you say one word to anyone and our little deal is off."

The barista nodded her head slid him a napkin to sign and ran to the back to get her camera. When she came back she took at least 20 pictures with Nick if not more. Rachel was standing there feeling forgotten and annoyed until Nick said they had to go and grabbed the iced coffees from the counter handed one to Rachel and then took her other hand and led her into the car.

They collapsed into the car stuck their coffees in the cup holders and buckled up quickly and Nick got out of that parking lot as fast as he could. When they got to the studio the had 10 minutes to spare so they sat together in the car finishing their coffees and talking about their lives in general.

They went into the office to find Joe, Kevin, and one other man waiting for them.

"Hey Nick what's up," the stranger asked.

"Not much John just busy being Nick Jonas oh and outrunning the paparazzi." Worried expressions flashed across Joe and Kevin's faces. "Don't worry guys all they did was follow me to her house and then we lost them they didn't even get a picture," Nick reassured his brothers. Their faces looked relieved.

All of a sudden John spotted Rachel pulling her shy act in the corner. He made his voice very deep like a TV announcer and proclaimed, "ladies and gentelmen give it up for RACHEL WHITE !!"

Nick and kevin started acting like fans and cheering for her while Joe being the goofball he is ran up to her and asked Rachel to sign his bicep but Rachel just laughed at him.

"So are we ready to record?" John interrupted.

Rachel took a deep breath and said, "ready as I will ever be," and followed John into the recording booth. She took a cd out of her bag explaining she just put the music on the cd. John nodded asked her to sit down explained procedures then stepped outside the booth. Rachel heard the cd start and then it was time. She closed her eyes and sang better then she had ever sung before. She sang:  
The first time I see you My heart starts to flutter You make me cattch my breath Turn around to steal a second glance But I'll never have you 'cuz Chorus:  
You are so out of my legue Can't belive I even imagined That we could ever be 'Cuz the only time I see you Is on TV The premiere of your new show Another music video You're always on the talk shows But me you'll never know 'cuz Chorus Now all my dreams have come true I finally met you But you disappoint me You're nicer on TV The music faded out and Rachel opened her eyes all the Jonas Brothers were grinning. Joe flashed her a thumbs up sign.

"That was brilliant darling welcome to Brown Records," John said thru the microphone that was connected to Rachel's headphones.

Rachel sat there shell shocked for a moment then started to cry, Nick immediately sprang into action. He ran into the booth and hugged her while asking what was wrong.

"Nothing Nick," Rachel replied thru her crying, "these are happy tears." 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I wish i owned the jobros especially nick but alas i dont

Chapter 6

Sitting back out in the waiting room Rachel was still in a little shock as John's secretary called her parents to come and sign a contract since she was still a minor.

Meanwhile Nick was calling the Jonas Brother's agent to tell him they had found an opening act. When his call went to voice mail he left the followng message: "Hey Steve it's Nick just calling to tell you we have found an opening act. She just signed on with Brown Records so call me to discuss talk to ya later."

Since Rachel was still in major shock Joe started calling "Rachel, Rachel," while snapping his fingers in her face, but she didn't move. He had an idea, he walked over to the water cooler and grabbed a cup full of freezing cold water and moved behind Rachel. He only got away with this because his brother's backs were turned. He took the entire cup of icey cold water and dumped it over Rachel's head. She snapped out of it alright.

"Joseph Adam Jonas! Do you have any idea how long it took me to get my hair to look this nice! I can't believe you did that to me!" Nick ran over to calm her down, Kevin was standing behind Joe looking sympathetically at her, and Joe just stood there shaking silently while tears rolled down his cheeks from laughing to hard. At that moment John chose to walk back into the waiting room. He had gone into his office before to ready the paperwork for Rachel's parent and the sight that greeted him was one of the most interesting ones he had seen in his waiting room. His eyes scanned the scene taking in a wet Rachel, Joe laughing so hard he was almost on the floor, and Nick trying to calm down Rachel. Since he had known Joe for so long it didn't take him more than two seconds to add two plus two and come up with exactly what had happened.

He then turned to Rachel and said, "Come darling, we are about to shoot a cover for Miley Cyrus's new CD so we have a bunch of stylists here and Miley isn't due for another half hour, so lets go get you cleaned up. After they are done with you, you will be as good as new." Then John took Rachel's hand and led her to the door leaving the three brothers alone together.

The minute the door closed Nick blew up at Joe, "How could you? You barely even know Rachel. You have known her for less that 24 hours and you went and dumped a cup of water on her head. Couldn't you tell she worked extra hard on her hair to get it perfect. Couldn't you tell she wanted to look nice for this and you go and dump a cup of water on her head and upset her."

Joe put on his most serious face and said, "Well excuse me I was just trying to help her out of shock."

"Sure you were," Nick retorted, "then how come you stood there laughing instead of seeing if she was okay or asking her if you could help clean up the mess you made."

"I couldn't help it," Joe replied, "she looked so cute when she was mad,"then seeing Nick's face added, "don't worry she is all yours i have Demi remember and I am not that kind of guy."

"Whatever," Nick muttered. He sat down on one of the couches opposite the door to ignore Joe while he waited for Rachel to return. Joe took out his iphone, plugged in his headphones, and was listening to music while he played a game. Nick was staring at the floor when he saw a pair of black flipflops in front of him. He looked up and saw Rachel standing in front of him hair dry and perfect and her makeup was flawless. Joe was too engrossed in the game he was playing and didn't see her walk in. Rachel saw this as an opportunity for revenge. She smiled at Nick and then she walked over to John who was talking quietly with Kevin in a corner she handed him her digital camera and told him to film what she was about to do.

Rachel walked over to the watercooler and got two cups filled with cold water. She then stepped behind Joe. Everyone knew what was about to happen. Everyone except Joe that is. Rachel grinned evily at the camera then in one swift motion dumped one of the cups on Joe's head. Joe looked up and saw Rachel standing there grinning evily and then just as he comprehended what was happening Rachel dumped the other cup of water and it ran all over his shirt. Joe looked at her angrily. She then smiled sweetly and in a syrupy sweet voice said, "Got ya back."  
Joe got up and started to walk towards Rachel arms outstretched for a hug. Rachel squealed and ran behind Nick to hide. John was getting this all on Rachel's camera finally they called a truce and apologized to eachother but only after the camera was off. Nick and Kevin then took the camera and hooked it up to Joe's iphone and they all watched after it was done Nick and Kevin said in unision " This is so going on Youtube guys." All of them including John were cracking up when Rachel parents walked in.

"Excuse me," Rachel's mother said quietly but no one heard her after a few seconds she yelled it, "Excuse me." They all stopped laughing immediatly and John snapped into professional mode.

"Mr. and Mrs. White I am John Brown of Brown Records your daughter here has an amazing voice and we want to represent her we here at Brown Records feel that Rachel has what it takes to become a superstar if you will come this way we can discuss her contract." Rachel parents nodded and wordlessly followed John into his office. However the minute Nick, Kevin, Joe, and Rchael heard the door close it was silent for a moment then they all started cracking up again


End file.
